Bakemono no tamashi
by Narutosengan
Summary: A sus 16 años Naruto se ve derrotado al ver como Sakura, su amor platónico desde pequeño, comienza a salir con su amigo Sai, lo cual lo lleva a ir a un templo a pedirle a Kami-sama una novia. ¿Y si fuera una Miko? ¿Y si la brecha entre ellos es más grande de lo que jamas imaginaron? Naruto esta a punto de descubrir cosas sobre el mismo que jamás imaginó.
1. Capítulo 1 - La miko del templo

_**Capítulo 1 – La Miko del templo.**_

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó sorprendido un rubio de ojos azules-.

-Lo que oyes, Sakura esta saliendo con Sai -repitió Shikamaru con pereza comiéndose el bocadillo-.

-Asúmelo Naruto, has perdido -dijo un poco burlón su amigo Kiba mientras se comía un bollo de carne-.

-Gracias por tus ánimos "amigo" -dijo Naruto con frustración-.

Naruto Uzumaki es un chico de 16 años, rubio, de ojos azules, hiperactivo y bromista. Es huérfano y vive con su abuelo, Jiraiya. Él nunca fue un chico exigente y siempre trata de ayudar a los demás, pero aún con tan buen fondo nunca consiguió que Sakura, su amiga de la infancia, aceptara siquiera una cita. Sakura quería mucho a Naruto pero solo como a un hermano pero el rubio no había podido asumirlo hasta ahora, que se ha enterado de que su mejor amiga esta saliendo con uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Que fastidio... -suspiró el rubio renegando otra vez-.

-Tío, ¿porque no te rindes con Sakura y buscas a otra? Ella no te ve de esa forma y seguro que por ahí hay alguna chica más adecuada para ti -dijo Shikamaru acostado en el suelo de la azotea del instituto, donde estaban-.

-Si, va a ser lo mejor -coincidió Sasuke hablando por primera vez- Aunque un usuratonkachi como tu tendrá dificultades para ligar con cualquiera -dijo este con una sonrisa burlona-.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¡Yo puedo conseguir novia cuando quiera, dattebayo!

-Me gustaría ver eso, si fuera posible, dobe -se burló el moreno otra vez-.

-Si, rezándole a Dios tal vez -se unió Kiba a la burla para meterse un poco con su amigo-.

-Con amigos como vosotros no necesito enemigos -dijo con molestia Naruto marchándose de allí-.

Una vez el Uzumaki se fue Shikamaru miro a Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien con eso? -preguntó Shikamaru al Uchiha-.

-¿Debería parecerme mal? -contraatacó el moreno desviando la mirada-.

Shikamaru suspiró y al cabo de un rato se fueron a clase también.

Esa misma tarde Naruto volvía a casa con Sasuke, seguía enfadado.

-Oi, idiota, ¿cuanto tiempo vas a estar así -le dijo el otro ya cansado de su silencio-.

-Te has pasado Sasuke, si que puedo conseguir una novia -protestó el otro dirigiéndole la palabra al fin-.

-Solo estaba bromeando -suspiró el otro- Claro que puedes conseguir novia.

Naruto sonrió, al fin y al cabo Sasuke es su mejor amigo. Justo en ese momento pasaron junto a una larga escalinata que iba hacia arriba.

-¿Y esto? -dijo Naruto con sorpresa mirando la larga escalinata-.

-Es la entrada a un templo Shinto -mirando a su amigo- ¿No te habías dado cuenta nunca de que hay un templo en el barrio? -dijo incrédulo Sasuke mirando a su amigo-.

-Nunca me había fijado -replicó el rubio-.

-¿Nunca has venido con tu abuelo por año nuevo?

-Pues ahora que lo dices... -se paro a pensar el rubio- Hace muchos años que no vamos pero ahora que lo dices si que veníamos a este templo -dijo con una sonrisa, tomando del brazo a su amigo- ¡Vamos a subir! -propuso con una sonrisa-.

-Ni hablar, tenemos un examen mañana, yo me voy a estudiar -dijo soltándose del agarre de su amigo rubio-.

-Que aburrido eres -protestó el otro-.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de verlo, ve y cuando termines ven a mi casa a estudiar, seguro que si no te ayudo suspenderás otra vez -protestó el moreno como si fuese una molestia-.

-Hehe, gracias Sasuke -sonrió el rubio, agradecido por la mal disimulada atención-.

-Si tardas mucho no te dejare entrar así que no te entretengas demasiado.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sasuke antes de irse de camino a su casa. Naruto sonrió y miro las escaleras y comenzó a subir.

Tras un rato de subir la larga escalinata, Naruto llegó a un asombroso templo Shinto. El patio tenia un amplio y cuidado jardín con un estanque de agua clara y pura, y al otro lado, se podía ver un cuidado y relajante jardín zen. Naruto miró asombrado aquello y entonces se acercó a ver un viejo pozo que había cerca y miró la enorme casa, era lo mas tradicional que había visto en su vida, incluso más que la casa familiar de Sasuke.

Siguió curioseando el templo hasta llegar al altar donde se toca la campana y se pide un deseo. Recordó en ese momento las palabras de Kiba.

-Pedir una novia... -bufó el rubio- Que ridiculez...

Entonces Naruto tiro suave de la cuerda, dio dos palmadas y pidió su deseo.

-Tampoco pierdo nada por probar -se dijo a si mismo y frotó las manos mientras gritaba mentalmente que quería encontrar una novia-.

Cuando terminó, miró la campana por un rato y suspiró, fue entonces cuando se giró y se encontró cara a cara con una preciosa miko de cabello largo y moreno, y ojos lila claro.

Naruto se fascinó al fijarse en ella, es preciosa.

-Un momento... -se dijo a si mismo, sorprendiéndose- ¿¡Hinata!?

-¿¡N Naruto-kun!? -exclamó ella sorprendida, sonrojándose hasta las orejas-.

Hinata Hyuuga era una chica que va a la misma clase que Naruto desde que eran niños, sin embargo al ser tan tímida y asustadiza nunca había destacado mucho que digamos, sin embargo Naruto la conocía de vista.

-¿Que haces vestida así? -preguntó sorprendido-.

-E-este es el t templo de mi familia -dijo avergonzada mirando al suelo para no morir de la verguenza-.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces eres una miko? -dedujo sorprendido- Vaya, llevo viniendo desde que era un niño y nunca me había dado cuenta, ttebayo... -dijo mirando alrededor- Vuestro jardín zen es precioso -dijo con una sonrisa admirando el jardín de tierra y rocas-.

-Y yo me encargo de su cuidado -dijo Hinata suavemente, tímida-.

-Increíble -dijo con admiración- En verdad eres una chica impresionante Hinata.

Ante tal cumplido Hinata se sonrojó tanto y sintió tanta vergüenza que salió corriendo a dentro del templo, dejando a Naruto completamente sorprendido.

¿Acaso se había avergonzado por sus palabras? Ese pensamiento izo a Naruto sonreir un poco sonrojado.

-Que mona... -susurró para si mismo y entonces se fijó de que el sol ya se ocultaba a lo lejos- ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Sasuke está esperándome! -exclamó para después echar a correr- Hinata, ¿eh? -sonrió emocionado para si mismo-.

Naruto corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, su amigo se iba a enfadar con él y con razón, al final estuvo más de media hora dando vueltas por el templo. Al llegar a casa de Sasuke, llamó y le abrió Itachi, su hermano mayor.

-Ah Naruto-kun, buenas tarder, Sasuke te está esperando arriba -dijo dejándolo entrar con una suave sonrisa-.

-Buenas tardes Itachi -saludó con una sonrisa y pasó-.

-¡Mira quien está aquí! -dijo una voz familiar saliendo de la cocina-.

-¡Deidara-senpai! -dijo sorprendido y alegre Naruto- ¿Que tal va todo?

-Perfecto, como siempre, hn -dijo con una sonrisa prepotente- Vine a hacer un trabajo con Itachi

-Y en lugar de eso estás atracando mi despensa -dijo con una suave sonrisa Itachi-.

-Oh vamos, tengo hambre, ¿no dejaras que tu amigo muera de hambre, cierto? -replicó el rubio mayor señalándole con un bollo de crema que había cogido de la despensa-.

-Come lo que quieras pero por favor pongámonos ya con el proyecto -suspiró paciente el Uchiha suspirando, con una sonrisa-.

-Si, si -dijo el otro agarrando otro bollo-.

Así los tres subieron las escaleras a la segunda planta y Naruto se fue a la habitación de Sasuke mientras Itachi y Deidara se iban a la de Itachi. Llamó a la puerta y entró encontrándose a Sasuke con cara de molestia tomando un zumo, mientras revisaba apuntes.

-Te dije que no te entretuvieras, idiota -bufó molesto-.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que me encontré con algo sorprendente -replicó Naruto sentándose en el suelo con Sasuke tomando un vaso de zumo que el moreno le ofrecía- Me encontré con una miko.

-¿Una miko? -preguntó el otro sin gran interés-.

-¡Era Hinata! -exclamó y al ver que su amigo no se sorprendía demasiado preguntó- ¿Ya lo sabías?

-Bueno, no es tan raro que en el templo de los Hyuuga te encuentres con una Hyuuga, ¿no? -dijo con mofa-.

-Ah, es que yo no sabía que era de los Hyuuga -admitió Naruto rascándose la nuca-.

-Tu cabeza hueca nunca dejará de sorprenderme -dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro-.

-Tú, estúpido... -bufó Naruto con molestia- ¿Sabes? Nunca me había fijado en lo bonita que es Hinata

-Ni lo pienses -le cortó Sasuke viendo a donde se dirigía la conversación-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -replicó contrariado el Uzumaki ante la actitud de su amigo-.

-¿De verdad no sabes nada? -bufó con molestia Sasuke-

-¿Sobre que? -preguntó confuso Naruto-.

-Déjame explicarte como funciona la familia Hyuuga y entenderás porque no puedes acercarte a Hinata -dijo Sasuke sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo-.

Naruto tragó saliva dispuesto a descubrir los motivos por los cuales no podía acercarse a Hinata.

_Continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 2 - La familia Hyuuga

_Antes de empezar este capítulo quería dar las gracias a todos los que los que estáis siguiendo mi fic. La verdad es que estoy sorprendido por la acogida que ha tenido y espero ansioso poder subir con constancia los capítulos ya que por norma general no suelo ser constante con este tipo de cosas así que muchas gracias a todos y a todas por vuestro apoyo y si justo vienes de ver el capítulo anterior te doy las gracias también y espero que de verdad disfrutéis esta historia tanto como yo la disfruto. _

_**Capítulo 2 – La familia Hyuuga.**_

-Déjame explicarte como funciona la familia Hyuuga y entenderás porque no puedes acercarte a Hinata -dijo Sasuke sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo-.

Naruto tragó saliva dispuesto a descubrir los motivos por los cuales no podía acercarse a Hinata.

-La familia Hyuuga es una familia de sacerdotes y mikos que supuestamente poseen un alto poder espiritual -explicó el Uchiha dibujando un árbol genealógico- Los Hyuuga se dividen en dos ramas, la principal que tiene el mayor poder espiritual y la derivada que se encarga de cubrir a la rama principal de la familia.

-Captado, continúa.

-Los miembros de la rama derivada no tienen tantas responsabilidades como los miembros de la rama principal, por ejemplo, Neji es el primo de Hinata y es de la rama derivada de la familia, él se encarga de cuidar de Hinata y ayudarla con su entrenamiento.

-¿Algo así como un guardaespaldas? -preguntó Naruto-.

-Algo parecido a un guardaespaldas -coincidió Sasuke- Lo que nos lleva a la rama principal -dijo haciendo un circulo sobre el nombre de Hinata- Como es la hermana mayor, Hinata es actualmente la que heredará el título de maestra suprema del templo y encabezará a la familia Hyuuga -levanta la vista y entonces cruza sus ojos negros con los azules de Naruto- Y el motivo por el cual tú no puedes estar con ella es porque al ser la heredera del título de maestra, tiene que ser pura, no puede tener ni novio o marido ni ninguna relación sentimental.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero eso no es algo honorable, es un castigo, ¿como se puede vivir sin amar?

-El deber de la maestra es servir a Kami-sama, combatir a los espíritus malignos y guiar a las futuras herederas del título de maestra -suspiró Sasuke- Así es como funciona por eso no puedes estar con ella, ¿lo has entendido?

-Sí -suspiró el rubio- ¿Pero como sabes tú todo eso? -dijo curioso el rubio-.

-Mi padre me lo contó hace mucho tiempo -dijo con simpleza Sasuke- Así que quítate de la cabeza la idea de acercarte a ella, en serio.

Naruto parecía contrariado, es verdad que acaba de darse cuenta de lo bonita que es Hinata después de tantos años, pero ahora que la sombra de Sakura sobre sus gustos se había disipado, realmente quería conocer mejor a Hinata.

-No es justo -bufó Naruto-.

Sasuke se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y suspiró desviando la mirada.

-Muchas cosas en esta vida son injustas, en especial en estos líos amorosos.

-¿Es por eso que no tienes novia aún siendo tan popular? -preguntó curioso Naruto mirando fijo a su amigo-.

-Mis motivos no te interesan, idiota -bufó el otro sin mirarle- Déjalo en que por ahora prefiero no preocuparme por mujeres para poder disfrutar de mis amigos, punto -dijo mirándole de nuevo a los ojos-.

Se miraron durante unos instantes hasta que Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cara a Naruto con la libreta.

-Deja de mirarme así y estudiemos de una buena vez -dijo el moreno sin mirarle, preparando los libros y apuntes-.

-Ouch... vale, vale -suspiró el rubio frotándose la nariz-.

Así ambos chicos estudiaron durante un par de horas, ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando Naruto salió de casa de Sasuke.

-Asegúrate de echarle un ojo a los apuntes que te he dado, son las cosas que saldrán seguro en el examen -le aconsejó el Uchiha-.

-Claro, gracias Sasuke -sonrió Naruto-.

-Anda, vete de una vez -dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa-.

Naruto se rió y salió del patio de la casa de Sasuke mientras el moreno lo veía irse para luego entrar en casa.

Cuando Naruto llegó a casa lo primero que se encontró fue a su abuelo tumbado de costado sobre el tatami viendo la televisión mientras bebía un poco de sake.

-Ya estoy en casa, Ero-sennin -saludó al pasar-.

-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto -sonrió su abuelo- ¿Qué tal el día?

-Bien -sonrió Naruto- Voy a tomar una ducha y prepararé la cena.

-Genial, llené la nevera esta mañana, puedes cocinar lo que quieras -indicó el hombre con una sonrisa a su nieto-.

-Gracias, luego prepararé ramen casero, Teuchi jii-san me dio una receta nueva ayer -sonrió el rubio subiendo las escaleras-.

-Lo esperaré ansioso -dijo el hombre con una suave sonrisa mirando de nuevo la televisión-.

El abuelo de Naruto, Jiraiya Namikaze, era un hombre despreocupado y bromista. Actualmente vive solo con Naruto ya que su mujer, Tsunade, era la doctora jefe del hospital de Konoha y se mudó a un apartamento cercano al hospital para poder estar lo más rápido posible allí si algo pasara, pero igual siguen felizmente casados aunque vivan separados.

Por su parte, Jiraiya es un escritor con cierto renombre que tiene una serie de novelas un poco picantes llamada "Tácticas eróticas". Una vez Naruto intentó leer una pero no fue de su gusto y desde entonces empezó a llamarlo "Ero-sennin" que significa "sabio pervertido".

Jiraiya es un buen hombre y un buen abuelo, cuidaba de que a Naruto no le faltara de nada y en su lugar, ya que por su trabajo estaba muy a menudo fuera de casa para buscar inspiración Naruto no dudaba en hacer la mayor parte de las tareas de la casa, agradecido por que sus abuelos hayan cuidado de él desde que era un niño.

Mientras cenaban, Naruto decidió preguntar a su abuelo sobre algo que le estaba molestando.

-Ero-sennin, ¿que sabes sobre las mikos? -preguntó mientras disfrutaba de su tazón de ramen-.

-Ah -dijo sonriendo con perversión- Por fin empiezas a disfrutar de las cosas bonitas de la vida, ¿eh?

-¡No! -dijo un poco avergonzado Naruto- es que hay una chica de mi clase, Hyuuga Hinata, que es una miko y bueno... me preguntaba si ella y yo...

-¿Si podrías ser su novio? Pues si se trata de Hinata-chan... lo más seguro es que sea imposible, los Hyuuga son muy estrictos y todo el mundo en Konoha sabe que no deben intentar nada con la heredera al título de maestra.

-Vaya, hombre -dijo con molestia Naruto apoyando su mejilla sobre la mano-.

-Sin embargo, antiguamente las mikos que se enamoraban y elegían seguir a su amado, eran disueltas de sus obligaciones y se convertían en mujeres normales para vivir una sana vida como esposas y madres -dijo el hombre- Sin embargo, ¿a ti quien te gustaba no era Sakura-chan? -preguntó un poco confuso-.

-Si, bueno, la cosa es que Sakura-chan y Sai han empezado a salir y bueno...

-Una vez Sakura-chan dejó de nublar tus pensamientos te fijaste en lo preciosa que es Hinata-chan, ¿cierto? -inquirió con una sonrisa-.

-¡Deja de terminar mis frases, dattebayo! -protestó el rubio- Pero si, has dado en el clavo, realmente me gusta y quiero conocerla más, no se, siempre me pareció una buena chica, pero Sakura-chan me nublaba los sentidos y no me dejaba fijarme en las demás -suspiró el rubio-.

-Culpa tuya por enamorarte tan fervientemente de una persona y olvidarte de que hay más chicas -suspiró Jiraiya dándole un golpecito con sus palillos en la cabeza a su nieto- Sin embargo no veo problema en que tenga amigos, así que antes de hacer algo estúpido, acércate a ella y conócela mejor -aconsejó-.

Naruto suspiró, su abuelo tenía razón, como siempre, por eso es un sabio pervertido. Pero de esa forma decidió que lo primero sería acercarse a Hinata y conocerla mejor.

Al día siguiente Naruto se preparó para ir al instituto. Tras desayunar y dejarle el café preparado a su abuelo, salió camino al instituto. El rubio, mientras escuchaba música en su móvil con unos cascos naranjas, pensaba formas de acercarse a Hinata, tampoco quería ser muy bruto o Hinata saldría corriendo como ayer.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos lo sorprendieron por detrás tapándole los ojos.

-¿Quien soy? -preguntó una voz femenina mientras alguien le quitaba los cascos-.

-Sakura-chan -adivinó el otro-.

-¡Bingo! -rió Ino, que fue la que le quitó los cascos-.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto, mientras Ino le devolvía sus cascos, cruzó la vista con Hinata, quien se escondía de forma disimulada tras Tenten, quien suspiro al ver a su amiga hacer eso.

-Perdónala Naruto, es muy tímida -se disculpó Tenten riendo un poco-.

-Hinata necesitas ser más abierta -la animó Sakura, con una sonrisa-.

Hinata no sabia ni que decir, abría la boca para hablar pero no le salían las palabras. Al verla tan apurada Naruto rápidamente intervino.

-Está bien -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- No veo nada malo en ser alguien tímido, me gustan las personas como tú -dijo sonriendo-.

A Hinata se le subieron tanto los colores que por un momento pareció un tomate andante.

-Gr... gracias Naruto-kun -dijo ella mirando al suelo, sonrojada-.

Naruto rió suave, eso sin duda fue un gesto que la izo ver adorable a sus ojos, incluso se sonrojó un poco de lo mona que le pareció.

-Bueno chicas, os veo en clase -dijo él al ver a Sasuke a lo lejos y corrió junto a él.

En cuanto Naruto se alejó Ino y Sakura se miraron con un poco de emoción.

-Hinata, ¿has visto eso? -dijo emocionada Ino- Eso es que le gustas.

-Yo llegué a pensar que Naruto y Sasuke acabarían juntos -dijo Sakura con un leve suspiro de decepción- Pero me alegro mucho por ti -dijo sonriente la fujoshi de pelo rosado-.

-¿Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun? -dijo sorprendida Hinata sonrojándose al máximo negando rápidamente con la cabeza ante tales pensamientos impuros-.

-Sakura, guárdate tu alma de fujoshi -le riñó Ino- Ahora lo importante es darle un empujoncito a Naruto para que caiga del todo a los pies de Hinata.

Al ver la cara de tristeza de Hinata, Tenten reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡Ino, déjalo! -le riñó Tenten- ¿Habéis olvidado ya la situación de Hinata?

Sakura e Ino se vieron arrepentidas y miraron a Hinata.

-Lo siento Hinata -se disculpó Sakura-.

-No lo pensé, perdóname -coincidió Ino-.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura.

-Esta bien... No tenéis que disculparos -las tranquilizó ella-.

Así las chicas continuaron con su recorrido a clase.

Más tarde, cuando Naruto y sus amigos salieron para ir a comer a la cafetería, Naruto tomó valor y se acercó a la mesa de las chicas.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata, Ino, Tenten ¿venís a comer con nosotros? -propuso con una amplia sonrisa-.

Sakura, vio a Hinata sonrojarse y sonrió.

-¡Claro! -respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa- Por mi vale, ¿que dices tú, Hinata?

Hinata miró a Naruto, esperando su respuesta, tomó aire y contestó con un tímido y suave.

-C-claro... -sonriendo suavemente-.

Naruto trató de ser casual y tomó de la muñeca a Hinata llevándosela con él.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos entonces -dijo con una amplia sonrisa-.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de lo avergonzada que estaba de ver como Naruto tomaba suavemente su muñeca llevándola con sus amigos. Más alguien se interpuso en ese momento en su camino.

-¡Tú no vas a ningún sitio, Uzumaki Naruto! -dijo alguien interponiéndose en su camino-.

-Tú eres... -dijo con sorpresa el rubio-.

_Continuará..._


	3. Capítulo 3 - Un Romeo poco popular

_ Antes de comenzar quiero decir que la verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido de la popularidad que tiene mi historia actualmente y creo que es de las mejores que he escrito hasta la fecha. Creo sinceramente que son vuestros reviews los que me animan cada día a ser constante y esforzarme en escribir así como lo hago. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois de los mejores lectores que he tenido y si eres nuevo, bienvenido seas y ojala disfrutes leyendo mi fanfic como yo disfruto escribiéndolo para todos vosotros ^^ muchas gracias. _

_**Capítulo 3 – Un Romeo poco popular.**_

-Tú eres... -dijo con sorpresa el rubio- ¿Iruka-sensei? -preguntó confundido el rubio soltando la muñeca de Hinata-.

-Por fin, llevo un rato buscando a Hinata-san -suspiró el maestro- Disculpe el rodeo Hiashi-san -se disculpó el sensei a su acompañante, otro hombre con los ojos muy claros y el pelo largo- Si me disculpa tengo que irme ya.

-Claro, gracias por su esfuerzo, sensei -agradeció educadamente Hiashi haciendo una pequeña reverencia-.

Una vez Iruka-sensei se fue, Hiashi dirigió su mirada a su hija.

-P-padre... -dijo sorprendida Hinata- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? -preguntó un poco nerviosa-.

Hiashi examinó con la mirada a Naruto, quien se sentía un poco tenso ante la mirada del padre de la chica.

-Hanabi me dijo que tenías un examen de matemáticas y que tu le prestaste esto -enseñándole la calculadora- Me pidió que te la trajera antes del examen.

Hinata sonrió y se acercó a tomar la calculadora.

-Muchas gracias, padre -sonrió la morena suavemente-.

Hiashi volvió a mirar a Naruto.

-¿Y él es tu amigo? -escrutando con la mirada al rubio-.

-Sí... él es Naruto-kun, es un compañero de clase -dijo tímidamente Hinata casi sin poder mirar a Naruto-.

Hinata se sentía como si estuviese presentándole su nuevo novio a su padre, cosa que la izo sonrojarse como un tomate ante la idea, y Naruto se sentía como si los ojos de Hiashi intentaran perforarle el alma.

Hiashi examinó con la mirada al muchacho y frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

-¿A donde ibas con mi hija, Uzumaki? -preguntó afilando la vista-.

-Íbamos a la cafetería con los demás -dijo Naruto mirando al grupo de amigos un poco alejados-.

Hiashi los miró y suspiró.

-Bien, Hinata, yo me voy ya a casa, recuerda venir directa después de las clases.

-Si, padre -dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia-.

Todo el grupo de amigos había visto eso desde lejos, Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar con tristeza cosa que Sai no dejo pasar inadvertido.

-¿Algo va mal? -preguntó tomándole de la mano con suavidad-.

-No, tranquilo -dijo ella con una suave sonrisa tratando de no demostrar su preocupación- Todo esta bien.

Sai supo que no era verdad pero sonrió igualmente, cuando Sakura quiera decirle lo que le molesta, lo hará.

Así todo el grupo de amigos se fue a la cafetería.

-¿Me llamabas? -dijo un chico joven acercándose a Hiashi, quien ya estaba en la puerta del instituto-.

-Neji, recuerda este nombre, Uzumaki Naruto, vigila su relación con Hinata -ordenó el cabeza de familia-.

-Por supuesto -accedió Neji sin ninguna protesta haciendo una pequeña reverencia y Hiashi se fue.

Llegó la hora de educación física, el clima era frío, común en el mes de Enero, pero eso no importaba realmente, porque con los ejercicios de calentamiento de Gai-sensei eso daba igual, incluso si nevase no tendrían tiempo de tener frío.

Se encontraban dando 20 vueltas al instituto y como de costumbre Naruto y Sasuke corrían juntos, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

-Hoy ganaré yo, dattebayo -dijo confiado Naruto-.

-Jeh -dijo con mofa Sasuke- Eso ya lo veremos en la última vuelta, usuratonkachi

-¡Hay que ver cuanta energía tienen esos dos! -dijo Ino sin mucha energía-.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo Tenten mirando hacia detrás-.

Todas voltearon a ver que miraba Tenten y en ese momento justo pasó Lee corriendo a toda velocidad pasando incluso a Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡Venga, superad a Lee! -les dijo Kiba un poco más atrás a Naruto y a Sasuke-.

-¡Eso es imposible! -exclamaron ambos a la vez-.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír un poco y Naruto la vio sonrojarse levemente ante la dulce risa de esta, cosa que Sasuke aprovecho para dejarlo atrás.

-¡Hasta luego, usuratonkachi! -dijo este con burla acelerando el ritmo-.

-¡Gah! -exclamó el rubio al darse cuenta- ¡Sasuke, bastardo!

Y así Naruto aceleró para no perder.

-Igual son ideas mías pero estoy casi segura de que Naruto se ha fijado en Hinata -dijo Ino soltando un suspiro-.

-Son ideas tuyas -dijo Sakura, mirando a otro lado-.

-Sasuke y Naruto no son ni serán pareja, asúmelo mente podrida -le regañó Ino a Sakura-.

-Puedo soñar, Ino -dijo la otra ofendida-.

Después de la agotadora clase con Gai-sensei, todos fueron a tomar una ducha, más Gai-sensei le cargó a Naruto con la tarea de guardar todos los utensilios por no haber podido ganar a Sasuke.

Naruto protestó pero igual acabó recogiendo todo él solo.

Hinata se fijó en eso.

-Hinata, ¿vienes? -la llamó Ino-.

-I-iros vosotras, yo iré más tarde... -dijo con una suave sonrisa-.

-Vale, como quieras -dijo Sakura y se fueron-.

Una vez se supo a solas con Naruto, se acercó a este y tras unos momentos logró obtener el valor necesario para hablarle.

-N-Naruto-kun... -llamó suavemente-.

-Hinata -dijo el otro sonriendo suavemente- ¿Querías algo?

Hinata asintió y él la miró esperando a que le dijera que quería.

-¿E-esta bien si te ayudo a re-recoger el material? -preguntó avergonzada-.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, Hinata es muy amable.

-Claro, me harías un favor -dijo sonriendo-.

Así entre los dos guardaron todos los balones y utensilios utilizados en el almacén del gimnasio, no hablaron sobre nada en especial, pero no resultó para nada incomodo.

-Pues esto ya está, muchas gracias Hinata -agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa-.

-N-no a s-sido nada -dijo ella sonrojándose al momento sonriendo suavemente-.

Naruto sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-Si que es verdad que eres tímida -dijo con una sonrisa-.

Hinata solo atinó a sentir con la cabeza, completamente sonrojada.

-Bueno, ¿vamos? -preguntó Naruto cargando la mochila a su espalda, tomando la de Hinata-.

-¿Eh? ¿A a donde? -preguntó ella suavemente sonrojada-.

-A tu casa -sonrió el rubio- Te acompañaré -se ofreció-.

-N no hace falta que lo hagas... -dijo ella con cierto apuro, no queriendo ser una molestia para él-.

-No es ninguna molestia, Hinata -aseguró con una sonrisa- ¿Qué clase de hombre dejaría que una señorita vaya sola a casa?

Hinata se sonrojó mucho pero sonrió un poco emocionada.

-G-gracias, Naruto-kun -agradeció tomando su mochila de manos de Naruto-.

Naruto se limitó a sonreír dando a entender que no había nada que agradecer y ambos comenzaron a caminar a casa.

Al igual que antes ninguno sabía que decir en medio de ese cómodo silencio. Naruto se sentía calmado cerca de ella, aunque realmente había muchas cosas que le gustaría preguntarle. Por su parte, Hinata solo sonreía y se concentraba en lo rápido que le latía el corazón junto a él.

Naruto se decidió a hablar pero contra todo pronostico fue Hinata quien habló primero.

-Na-Naruto-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -preguntó con voz suave-.

-Claro -dijo él asintiendo, mirándola-.

-¿Q-qué vas a hacer en el futuro? -preguntó ella sin atreverse a mirarlo-.

-La verdad... es que no lo se -admitió él-.

-¿Como que n-no lo sabes? -preguntó ella un tanto sorprendida, dentro de dos años tenían que elegir la carrera que seguirían-.

-Es que hay muchas carreras... -dijo él rascándose la nuca- Y no se si alguna de ellas esté hecha para mi -dijo con un suspiro- Y no se si lo que me gusta tendrá futuro.

-¿Qué quieres ser? -dijo ella interesada con voz suave, mirándole-.

-Fotógrafo -dijo el con una sonrisa-.

Hinata se sintió impresionada por su respuesta. Naruto es del tipo de persona que verías siendo un gran deportista, trabajando en cosas como camarero o cocinero o incluso en cosas complicadas como ser mangaka. Hinata no habría imaginado que a Naruto le gustase la fotografía, que es algo ya más artístico y delicado.

-¿Estás decepcionada? -preguntó el al verla tan sorprendida-.

-N-no, no, no, para nada -aseguró ella con apuro, para después esbozar una sonrisa- Es un sueño maravilloso, solo q-que imaginé que te gustaría más ser deportista.

Naruto sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por el sonrojo que ella le había provocado, avergonzado se rascó la nuca.

-Y me gustaría serlo pero ser deportista profesional requiere demasiados sacrificios y me gusta ser libre y eso es algo que sí que me da el ser fotógrafo -explicó- Aunque como ya he dicho no estoy seguro de si es lo que más me conviene.

-Y-yo creo... Que si Naruto-kun quiere ser fotógrafo, solo tiene que hacerlo -opinó ella con las mejillas coloradas- Realmente c-creo que tu eres capaz de hacer lo que te propongas.

Naruto la miró sorprendido. Hinata tiene razón, él tiene capacidad de esforzarse para ser lo que él se proponga y si le gustaba la fotografía, ¿por qué no?

Justo llegaron a la escalinata que llevaba a casa de Hinata.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado -dijo con una suave sonrisa-.

-Sí -respondió ella- N-nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun.

-Claro -dijo el con una sonrisa, al ver que se giraba la volvió a llamar- Hinata.

-D-dime... -respondió girándose a verle-.

-Muchas gracias -dijo él con una sonrisa-.

Hinata se puso tan colorada y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que simplemente se quedó mirando como Naruto se perdía al final de la calle. Sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que se podría desmayar.

Ella sabía que Naruto era dulce y amable, pero no era popular con las chicas como lo era Sasuke. Hinata siempre había estado observando a Naruto desde lejos, deseando que se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Sin embargo, Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura, y ella había tenido que ver como el chico al que tanto admiraba siempre se declaraba de forma fallida a su mejor amiga. ¿Acaso ella era el segundo plato de Naruto? ¿Si pudiera elegir, la elegiría a ella pudiendo elegir a la preciosa y alegre Sakura?

Hinata agachó la cabeza con tristeza, más en su mente resonaron esas últimas palabras como un buen trago de agua fría en un día caluroso.

"_Hinata, muchas gracias"_

Sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho y abrazó su mochila contra este con una suave sonrisa. Tenía que confiar, al menos hasta que llegara el día en el que pudiese preguntarle a él directamente.

-Naruto-kun... -susurró con dulzura, sonriendo un poco emocionada-.

-Qué vergüenza -dijo con desdén una voz a su espalda-.

A Hinata se le cayó la mochila de las manos por el susto y el temor que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Sus sentimientos habían sido descubiertos por la persona que más temía que los descubriese.

_Continuará..._


	4. Capítulo 4 - Atracción mutua

_ Guao, la verdad es que estoy increíblemente satisfecho con mi trabajo y en especial de ver que a vosotr s os gusta mi fic y lo seguís sin falta. Tenía pensado seguir subiendo cada dos días pero estos días estuve bastante liado con mi próximo cosplay y no he estado muy por la labor de estar frente al monitor pero igualmente espero poder subir un capitulo nuevo en unos días. Como siempre no tengo palabras suficientes con las que agradeceros vuestros reviews ya que son lo que más me motiva a escribir y deciros que mientras vosotros estéis ahí para apoyarme, yo no os voy a fallar, así que sin más dilación, dentro capítulo._

_**Capítulo 4 – Atracción mutua.**_

-Que vergüenza, Hinata onee-sama.

-H-Hanabi... -susurró ella girándose a mirar como su hermana pequeña la miraba los ojos llenos de decepción y enfado-.

Hanabi, le hermana pequeña de Hinata, era la segunda hija de Hiashi. Hanabi había sido dotada de un poder espiritual mayor incluso que el de Hinata, sin embargo, la tradición decía que solo el primogénito podía heredar el título de maestro, lo cual causaba que Hanabi, quien deseaba tener ese honor, tuviese un poco de celos de Hinata, sin embargo la pequeña respetaba profundamente a su hermana, pero verla incumpliendo las leyes que debe cumplir como maestra, causaban en Hanabi una profunda decepción.

Hinata la miró con cierto temor.

-Hanabi, p-por favor, no se lo digas a padre... -rogó Hinata ciertamente asustada ante la idea-.

La pequeña de las dos hermanas arrugó el entrecejo demostrando su enfado.

-No diré nada por ahora, pero no me defraudes más onee-sama -le advirtió y entró dentro del templo-.

Hinata recogió su mochila y vio como las gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, se estrellaban contra el frío asfalto. Apretó la mochila contra su pecho, dolía, claro que dolía.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Naruto la había hecho sentirse como una mujer normal y feliz, sin embargo eso no es así. Todo cuanto ella deseaba era tener una vida normal, una vida agradable junto a quien ella amase, pero no podía ser, no para ella que tenía su destino marcado desde que nació.

Una vez que se calmó subió la escalinata y entró en el templo, se fue a su habitación, cambió su uniforme escolar por su ropa tradicional de miko, la chihaya, y se dirigió a su sesión de entrenamiento, supervisada por su tío Hizashi.

Neji observaba junto a su padre el entrenamiento de Hinata, y frunció el ceño, notando que algo había cambiado.

-.-.-

-Guao -dijo Jiraiya al ver el arroz con curry tan apetitoso que había preparado Naruto- ¿Celebramos algo?

-No, que va, es solo que me apetecía esmerarme un poco con la cena -dijo el rubio riéndose y sentándose a la mesa-.

-Normalmente no haces platos tan elaborados entre semana, ¿es que algo pasó con esa chica, Hinata-chan? -dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y burlona-.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco avergonzado.

-Algo así -dijo un poco enfadado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- Hoy he estado más cerca de Hinata.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿y que tal? ¿Te gusta? -preguntó el hombre comenzando a comer-.

-Es una chica estupenda -dijo Naruto recordando el dulce rostro de Hinata sonrojada- No se como he podido estar tan ciego, ella es perfecta -dijo esbozando una sonrisa, recordándola-.

Jiraiya suspiró.

-Eres consciente de su situación, ¿verdad?

A Naruto se le fue la sonrisa y miró en otra dirección.

-Ya lo se pero... Si yo también le gusto creo que es algo por lo que vale la pena enfrentarse a toda su familia -dijo el rubio, mezclando el arroz con el curry-.

-En eso ya no puedo opinar, es algo que tenéis que decidir tanto tú como ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Naruto un poco agobiado-.

El tema de su relación con Hinata y lo difícil que era lo estaba agobiando, el quiere intentarlo con Hinata pero no veía la forma de poder estar cerca de ella, en especial tras la mirada de disgusto de su padre al verlo junto a ella.

-Me miraba como a un insecto al que aplastar -suspiró un poco deprimido Naruto, ya en su habitación, tumbado boca arriba en la cama-.

Al día siguiente era sábado y había nevado en la noche con lo que al despertar Naruto pudo observar como la calle estaba cubierta por un espeso manto blanco de nieve y sonrió como un niño de 12 años.

-Soy tan maduro -dijo con ironía a si mismo- Pero que demonios, ¿a quien le importa? -dijo con los ánimos bien altos y una gran sonrisa-.

Así se levantó y casi atropella a su abuelo de camino al baño.

-Waoh, ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa Naruto? -dijo el hombre con un poco de molestia-.

-¡Ha nevado Ero-sennin! -dijo él con una gran sonrisa- Voy a ir a casa de Sasuke a retarle a una guerra que jamás olvidará -dijo con una risita, divertido solo con la idea-.

Y así Naruto desayunó rápidamente, se vistió y fue a casa de los Uchiha. Itachi le abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun -dijo el con su amable sonrisa de siempre- ¿Vienes a ver a Sasuke?

-Buenos días Itachi-san y si, vengo a ver al teme -respondió sonriente-.

Itachi lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta. Al entrar Naruto vio a Deidara durmiendo como un lirón en el sofá.

-¿Este tipo vive aquí o qué? Últimamente esta aquí siempre -observó Naruto acercándose al rubio-.

-Deidara es así, vino temprano y aun tenía sueño así que se quedó dormido en el sofá -dijo Itachi mirando a su amigo dormir- Supongo que es de los pocos ratos que está tranquilo.

-Ya veo.

Deidara e Itachi se conocían desde que eran niños y el rubio siempre había estado dependiendo de Itachi para casi todo, eran inseparables y disfrutaban de la compañía mutua. Tal vez, Deidara disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Itachi por que era una figura tierna y cálida como un padre o un hermano y por eso Deidara, quien era huérfano de nacimiento y había sido adoptado por una pareja de empresarios que no estaban mucho tiempo en casa, se sentía cómodo cerca de Itachi.

Naruto decidió subir a la habitación de Sasuke y pasó. Por lo que pudo deducir, Sasuke debía de estar en la ducha, ya que no estaba en su habitación.

Los padres de Sasuke e Itachi eran un par de empresarios muy importantes y por norma general no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa, así como los de Deidara. Sin embargo, no podían quejarse, pues gozaban de todos los lujos que quisieran tener.

Al cabo de un rato Sasuke entró en la habitación con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra sobre los hombros.

-¿Que haces aquí? -dijo el moreno al ver a Naruto sentado en su cama y jugando con su nintendo 3DS-.

-Vine a buscarte, podríamos salir a algún lado, además a nevado y ya sabes que significa -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llena de decisión-.

-¿Qué volveré a patearte el culo en una guerra de bolas de nieve? -dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisita de lo más irritante-.

-¡Jah! En tus sueños -dijo seguro de si mismo el Uzumaki-.

-Jeh, lo que tu digas, dobe -se acercó al armario para buscar ropa limpia-.

-Sasuke, por favor, que me vas a sacar los colores -dijo con un tono de voz lleno de burla, mirando como su amigo se quitaba la toalla para vestirse-.

Sasuke se puso rojo como un tomate ante la idea de que su amigo le mirase desnudo y más poniendo esa fingida cara de perversión para burlarse de él y le tiro la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros con fuerza a la cara.

-¡No me mires, Usuratonkachi!

Naruto se moría de la risa ante la vergüenza de su amigo quien se vistió rápidamente.

-Tu cabeza de chorlito va a rodar como un balón, maldito idiota -le aseguró Sasuke a Naruto, ya vestido-.

-Uy, que susceptible -rió Naruto-.

Al cabo de un rato ambos amigos salían de la residencia de los Uchiha y se fueron a encontrarse con Kiba, Sai, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji a la rivera del río.

Estaba el suelo cubierto de nieve y en un momento formaron los equipos para la guerra.

En un lado estaban Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto y Kiba, y en el otro Lee, Sasuke, Chouji y Shino.

En pocos momentos explotó una guerra de lo más feroz.

Sakura, miró aquello y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Soy yo o los chicos de nuestra clase tienen mucha energía? -dijo con pereza Ino-.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-.

-Claro, ahora que tu novio esta ahí ya no te parecen infantiles -dijo Tenten con una sonrisa divertida, viendo como Sakura se sonrojaba-.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! -se defendió avergonzada-.

Hinata que estaba con ellas se quedó mirando a Naruto quien lanzaba las bolas de nieve con tanta motivación como el que lucha por su propia vida, lo cual izo que escondiera la nariz bajo su abrigo y susurrara demasiado bajo para que nadie la oyese.

-Naruto-kun...

Sus amigas, a pesar de no haberla oído la miraron y todas miraron a Naruto. Como sus amigas sabían de sobra lo que sentía su amiga por el Uzumaki, mas no podían evitar sentirse inútiles sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para ayudarla, pues más de una vez la habían animado a dar el paso e ignorar a su familia y ella no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando una bola perdida golpeó de lleno a Hinata en la cara haciendo que se cayera sentada en el suelo y los chicos se parasen en seco.

-¿¡Lee que has hecho!? -le gritó Tenten, acudiendo a ver como estaba Hinata-.

Naruto corrió enseguida donde Hinata, seguido por los demás chicos.

-Lo siento, no quería... -se disculpó Lee-.

-E-esta bien, n-no pasa nada... -Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados-.

Fue a frotarse los ojos, mas Naruto la tomo de las muñecas deteniendola.

-No te los rasques, abre los ojos -le indicó-.

Hinata izo lo que él dijo, encontrándose cerca de la cara de Naruto, mirando los ojos azules de él frente a los suyos, sonrojándose al momento.

-Bien, ahora mira arriba y a los lados -le indicó-.

Hinata izo lo que él dijo y los copos de nieve mas pequeños se derritieron cayendo en forma de lágrimas. Naruto soltó las muñecas de Hinata y le secó las mejillas.

-G-gracias Naruto-kun... -agradeció ella más roja que un tomate-.

-No hay de que -respondió él sonriendo suavemente y rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado-.

El ambiente no podía ser mejor, pues habían olvidado que sus amigos estaban allí mirándolos.

-Ejem... Bueno, eso estuvo bien dobe pero ya está -dijo Sasuke cargándose todo el ambiente, haciendo que los susodichos se sonrojaran al verse cazados por sus amigos-.

-¿Qué teníais pensado hacer? -preguntó Sai acercándose a Sakura y dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de esta-.

-S-solo nos íbamos al cine -respondió ella dándole un toque con el dedo en la nariz, avergonzada-.

Sai rió suave ante la reacción de su novia por un simple beso en la mejilla y entonces Kiba sonrió.

-¿Os importa si vamos? También nos gustaría ver una película -dijo Kiba animado-.

-Por mi vale, ¿que decís vosotras?

Todas estaban de acuerdo y miraron a Hinata quien miró a Naruto de reojo y asintió, toda colorada.

Naruto no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando veía a Hinata sonrojarse, cada vez le gustaba más.

Así todo el grupo se fue al cine. Los chicos querían ver películas de terror y las chicas querían ver películas de acción o drama, así que al final se decidieron por una que a todos les llamó la atención "Memorias de un zombie adolescente". Pensaron que sería una tontería de película, pero la verdad es que todos salieron satisfechos de allí.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el centro comercial y jugaron en las máquinas recreativas, Naruto, relajado por la presencia de Hinata, se encontraba andando en silencio junto a ella mientras el grupo discutía sobre donde ir a cenar.

Naruto tomó con cuidado la mano de Hinata de forma discreta, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, mas ver que no la apartó, izo que el sonriera suavemente.

Sasuke entonces se planto delante de ambos, que se soltaron de las manos de golpe.

-¿Que hacéis? Estamos decidiendo a donde ir a cenar, aportad ideas -les dijo Sasuke con cierta molestia-.

-Por mi, mientras no sea caro mejor, no me queda mucho dinero.

Hinata fue a abrir la boca pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

-Lo que te falte te lo pongo yo, por eso no te preocupes -se ofreció Sasuke-.

-Guay, si cuando quieres eres majo y todo -dijo riendo Naruto-.

Así el grupo sabiendo como eran los chicos con los que iban decidieron ir a cenar a un buffet libre de comida china que había cerca, al salir Sai y Sakura se fueron por su lado y los demás hicieron lo mismo hasta que quedaron Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Vienes? -ofreció Sasuke a Naruto- Podrías quedarte en casa hoy y nos echamos unas partidas a la play.

-Claro -dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa-.

-B- bueno entonces yo me voy ya... -dijo Hinata caminando en dirección opuesta-.

-Espera -dijo Naruto tomándola del brazo- Sasuke, iré ahora cuando deje a Hinata en su casa, ¿vale?

-Haz lo que quieras, te veo luego -dijo el alejándose de allí con el ceño fruncido-.

-N-no tenías que molestarte... -dijo Hinata sintiéndose una molestia-.

-Nada de eso, no dejaré que te vayas sola a casa a estas horas, no dormiría tranquilo -dijo riendo suave y comenzando a caminar- ¿Vamos?

Hinata, sonrió dulce y un poco sonrojada y asintió, siguiéndole.

-¿Te gustó la película? -preguntó Naruto-.

-Si -dijo suavemente ella- A sido divertida y... b-bueno, f-fue bonita la historia de ellos.

-Es verdad -dijo él sonriendo suavemente-.

Pronto llegaron a la escalinata que llevaba al templo de los Hyuuga.

-Bueno, aquí estamos -dijo él, sin ganas de que ella se fuera-.

-Si... -dijo ella sin ganas de subir, tampoco-.

Se quedaron así durante unos momentos pero entonces una voz tras Hinata los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-sama, ya era hora de que llegase -dijo Neji bajando por la escalinata-.

-Neji nii-san... -susurró ella al verlo llegar-.

Neji miró durante unos momentos a Naruto.

-Hinata-sama, será mejor que suba, su padre está preocupado por usted-.

-Pe-pero, ¿qué vas a...?

-Tan solo quiero hablar con Naruto, suba arriba, ahora -ordenó él-.

-Está bien, Hinata, ya nos veremos otro día -dijo Naruto sonriendo-.

Ella asintió y una vez que Hinata se fue, una sonrisa cínica apareció en los labios de Neji.

-Por fin tú y yo vamos a ajustar cuentas, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto le miró sin entender cuando justo en ese momento de un golpe seco cayó sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo un poco.

-Ahora me vas a escuchar con atención, Naruto, porque esto, no lo voy a repetir.

_Continuará..._


	5. Capítulo 5 - El deber de la maestra

_¡Fuah! ¡El capítulo anterior fue un bombazo! Estoy muy agradecido por los comentarios que me dais y como valoráis la historia porque de verdad que estoy hasta emocionado. En este último capítulo me e esmerado al máximo y no lo he subido antes porque mañana es mi veinteavo cumpleaños y estábamos preparando muchas cosas (lo que tiene ser soltero, no lo planeas con tu novia, lo planeas con tus amigos xD) y he estado bastante ocupado, así que sin más dilación espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruto de vuestros reviews porque sois los mejores lectores del mundo._

_**Capítulo 5 – El deber de la maestra.**_

-Ahora me vas a escuchar con atención, Naruto, porque esto, no lo voy a repetir.

Neji se agachó y agarró de la camisa a Naruto obligándole a mirarle.

-¿Acaso sabes cual es la situación de nuestra familia? ¿Sabes cual es el deber de Hinata-sama?

-Lo sé -dijo mirándole desafiante- Sé de sobra cuales son las obligaciones de Hinata como futura maestra.

Neji lo soltó y suspiró aliviado.

-¡Mas no pienso aceptarlo! -terminó Naruto-.

Neji lo miró con cierta rabia y fue a atacarle otra vez pero Naruto lo esquivó y le propinó una patada en el costado haciéndolo caer.

-Hinata tiene derecho a ser libre, disfrutar de la vida y de amar como a ella le plazca.

-¡¿Tienes acaso una pequeña idea de cual es la tarea de Hinata-sama?!

Naruto retrocedió antes las palabras cargadas de furia de Neji.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó él, confuso-.

Neji se levantó y encaró a Naruto.

-Das a entender que te gusta Hinata-sama, pero no sabes absolutamente nada sobre ella -dijo Neji escupiendo cada palabra con desdén- Sus deberes son los que se le marcaron al nacer, su destino no puede ser cambiado.

-El destino no lo escribe ningún dios, ni lo marca ningún compás ajeno a nosotros -contraatacó Naruto- El destino es el que nosotros vivimos a partir de las decisiones que nosotros mismos tomamos.

Neji le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundo, en silencio, y esbozó una risa un tanto amarga.

-Vete a casa, Uzumaki -dijo dándole la espalda- Ya me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo.

Naruto quiso protestar, sin embargo, no halló las palabras.

En parte Neji tenía razón, pero si realmente hay algo que le falta por descubrir a cerca de ella, él lo descubriría a toda costa.

Cuando llegó a casa de los Uchiha, fue el mismo Sasuke quien le abrió la puerta.

-Ya era hora, dobe -suspiró él con molestia-.

Le dejó entrar y se fueron a la habitación de Sasuke.

-Perdona, Sasuke pero tuve ciertos problemas con Neji -se disculpó Naruto rascándose la nuca-.

-¿Te has enfrentado a Neji? -dijo con sorpresa-.

-Sí -respondió asintiendo- Me dio un buen golpe en el estómago, casi ni lo vi.

Sasuke le miró por unos momentos.

-Quítate la camiseta -ordenó a su amigo-.

Naruto se sonrojó ante tal petición.

-Oye, oye, ¿no vas un poco deprisa? -bromeó el otro- Al menos deja que te invite a cenar un día de estos.

Sasuke se sonrojó y frunció el ceño enfadado.

-¿Tú eres tonto? -exclamó avergonzado Sasuke- ¡Quítate la camiseta! -insistió agarrándole de la camiseta para quitársela-.

-¡No, espera...!

Sasuke consiguió quitarle la camiseta a Naruto, más el rubio se tropezó y cayó sobre su amigo encima de la cama de este.

Se quedaron unos momentos así, ya fuera por lo incomodo de la situación o por la sorpresa de haber acabado en una posición tan comprometedora, fuera por lo que fuera estuvieron mirándose durante un buen rato, hasta que Naruto se apartó.

-Ah, perdón -musitó avergonzado, levantándose-.

-No pasa nada -dijo el otro-.

Aún sentado, Sasuke tomó las caderas de Naruto, haciendo que se acercara a él y examinó su abdomen, efectivamente allí había un buen golpe, ese era sin duda un golpe propinado por un Hyuuga, pues le había dado con la palma de la mano entera. En algún momento Sasuke dejó de pensar y pasó los dedos por el abdomen de Naruto hasta llegar al borde del pantalón.

Naruto se sintió extraño al estar en esa situación y decidió llamar la atención de su amigo.

-¿Algo va mal? -preguntó sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos-.

Sasuke apartó la mano del cuerpo de Naruto y bufó.

-Te ha dado un buen golpe -dijo él tomando los costados del cuerpo de Naruto, examinando el golpe- Este golpe es típico del clan Hyuuga -soltándole de nuevo- Ellos utilizan una técnica "blanda" de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que se basa en dañar el flujo interno de la energía o chakra, no podrás hacer abdominales en un tiempo -dijo con una sonrisa divertida-.

-No tiene gracia, mamón -bufó su amigo molesto, pero se dio cuenta de algo- Espera, pero si son un clan de sacerdotes y mikos, ¿por qué tienen un estilo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? -confuso-.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-A saber -rió- Igual tu "adorable miko", de verdad pelea contra espíritus malignos -se burló-.

-Oye, tampoco te metas con Hinata -protestó Naruto- Parece que tengas algo en contra de ella -bufó-.

Sasuke chistó con molestia.

-No tengo motivos para tener nada en contra de ella, usuratonkachi -bufó como un gato gruñón-.

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas -dijo Naruto tumbándose en la cama de Sasuke-.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad, jugando a la play station antes de irse a dormir. Al día siguiente estudiaron un poco por la mañana para una presentación sobre el cambio climático que tenían que exponer el lunes en clase de biología, y ya por la tarde Naruto se volvió a su casa.

Por el camino no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Neji y sobre lo que Sasuke dijo a cerca de pelear contra espíritus malignos. Naruto se regañó mentalmente, Hinata no es una heroína de anime, ni tampoco parecía ser el tipo de chica que tenía poderes ocultos.

Justo en ese momento escuchó un ruido, se giró y pudo ver un haz de luz azul que resplandeció en el monte que hay detrás de los terrenos de los Hyuuga. Naruto no sabía que era lo que había visto, la curiosidad fue demasiado fuerte y echó a correr hacia el monte, al cabo de unos cinco minutos aproximadamente, llegó al monte.

Por desgracia había perdido de vista el lugar donde vio la luz azul así que se limitó a buscar alrededor. Pasó cerca de quince minutos buscando sin hallar nada, con lo que se dio por vencido y pensó en volver, mas algo se lo impidió. Pudo escuchar la voz de una chica gritar asustada, y sin dudarlo por un momento corrió en su ayuda, al cabo de unos momentos llegó y lo que encontró lo dejó paralizado.

Hinata estaba de pie, vestida con la chihaya tradicional y justo enfrente de ella había una especie de mujer desnuda, sin pelo, toda su piel estaba cubierta por brillantes escamas verdes y amarillas, y en lugar de piernas lo que ese monstruo tenía era una larga cola semejante a la de una serpiente.

-¿Qué mierda es eso? -dijo sorprendido, entonces, ese ser se abalanzó sobre Hinata- ¡Hinata, cuidado!

-¡¿Naruto-kun?! -exclamó ella sorprendida-.

Naruto corrió y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola y rodandopor el suelo, haciendo que ese ser se diera de lleno contra el suelo.

-¡¿Estás bien?! -preguntó preocupado Naruto, mirándola a los ojos-.

-Sí -asintió ella sonrojada, mas el monstruo volvió a atacar- ¡Naruto-kun!

En ese momento Hinata apartó a Naruto haciéndolo a un lado, dio una fuerte palmada y sus manos fueron rodeadas por una energía de color azul que asemejaban unas cabezas parecidas a las de un león estilo oriental.

El ser se abalanzó sobre Hinata y en ese momento ella comenzó, uno tras otro, a propinarle golpes con las palmas de las manos sin descanso, haciendo que un destello azul apareciera con cada golpe.

Naruto observó el combate asombrado, Hinata se movía con rapidez y eficacia, encadenando golpe tras golpe hasta que el monstruo emitió un desagradable grito agudo, parecido a un pitido, y con un destello de luz se desintegró en varios pedazos que cayeron alrededor de Hinata, quien se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas jadeando y exhausta.

-¡Hinata! -exclamó corriendo junto a ella- Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Ella se sonrojó y se limitó a asentir.

-¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

-S-sí -dijo ella poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de Naruto- ¿Q-qué haces aquí Naruto-kun...?

-Escuché un ruido y entonces vi destellos azules en la montaña -se rasca la nuca un poco nervioso- Sentí curiosidad, la verdad no sabía que serías tú.

Hinata se sonrojó, estaba tan cerca de Naruto que sentía su corazón bombear como loco. Él levantó la vista y la miró.

-Hinata... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Hinata tragó saliva y suspiró, debía decírselo, al menos a él.

-E-eso era un yōkai hebi -ve a Naruto sorprenderse e intenta explicarse mejor- D-desde hace cientos de años, e-en el monte Yamahito, de aquí, en Konoha, siempre han habitado yōkai de todo tipo, normalmente no tienen interés en atacar a los humanos, pero siempre hay algunos yōkai que por algún motivo deciden atacar a los humanos...

-Entonces tu tarea como maestra es acabar con los yōkai que enloquecen... -dedujo él-.

Ella asintió.

-E-esa mujer de antes era una hebi, un yōkai de espíritu animal, una serpiente.

-Ya veo, ¿pero te tienes que enfrentar a todos ellos tú sola? Es muy peligroso.

Hinata asintió.

-E-es parte de mi entrenamiento como maestra... -dijo bajando la cabeza-.

Naruto la agarró por los hombros, lo que la hizo levantar la vista y mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Eso no está bien! ¿Y si te hacen daño? -dijo el preocupado-.

Naruto estaba tan preocupado que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía que había tenido con Hinata, quedando a penas a 5 centímetros de su rostro. Hinata se quedó inmóvil mirando los ojos azules de Naruto frente a ella. Poco a poco Naruto bajó las manos por sus hombros, la rodeó con sus brazos y se fue acercando a los labios de Hinata, ella no se apartó, es más, se aferró a la chaqueta de Naruto y cerró los ojos esperando, con el corazón latiendo tan deprisa que creyó que le explotaría en el pecho.

Fue apenas un suave roce con los labios de ella cuando Naruto sintió una descarga eléctrica, literalmente. Desde los labios de ella lo atravesó una fuerte energía que lo paralizó y lo obligó a separarse de ella, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo como corrían largas corrientes de una energía dañina por sus venas haciéndole daño.

-¡Naruto-kun! -exclamó ella aterrada, agachándose junto a Naruto- ¿Naruto-kun, estás bien? -preguntó preocupada sin atreverse a tocarlo-.

-Ya me temía algo así -dijo la voz de alguien acercándose-.

Hinata se giró a mirar a quien acababa de llegar encontrándose con su primo Neji.

-N-Nejinii-san... -susurró ella sorprendida-.

-Hinata-sama, me decepciona enormemente su descuido, usted es la futura maestra miko del clan Hyuuga.

Hinata agacho al cabeza, cada vez que se sentía por fin, como una chica normal, llegaba alguien de su familia a recordarle que nunca lo sería. Hinata sintió los ojos húmedos pero aguantó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo.

Por su parte, Neji se acercó a Naruto quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo aún un poco paralizado a causa del beso que le había dado a Hinata.

-¿Te duele, Uzumaki? -preguntó Neji agachándose a su altura- Te advertí que no te acercaras a Hinata-sama de esa forma, pero tú ignoraste mi advertencia.

Naruto levantó la cabeza aún adolorido.

-¿De... de qué estás hablando? -consiguió preguntar notando su cuerpo mejorar poco a poco-.

-Has recibido una descarga de poder espiritual de Hinata-sama, ¿y aún no lo sabes?

-No tiene sentido, ¿porque me ha herido? -preguntó consiguiendo incorporarse-.

Neji sonrió con mofa.

-Porque tú eres un yōkai -respondió este-.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No... no puede ser... -susurró consternado-.

_Continuará..._


	6. Capítulo 6 - Kitsune

_Estoy que no quepo del gozo, las estadísticas del fic son de lo mejor y realmente estoy muy motivado para seguir escribiendo ÒwÓ._

_ Además debo añadir que vuestros comentarios me animan muchísimo a continuar porque por norma general soy muuuuuy flojo a la hora de ponerme a hacer algo y espero sinceramente que disfruteis de este capítulo tanto o más aún de lo que disfruto yo leyendo vuestros reviews. Ja na wO_

_**Capítulo 6 – Kitsune**_

Neji sonrió con mofa.

-Porque tú eres un yōkai -respondió este-.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No... no puede ser... -susurró consternado-.

Naruto no podía creerlo, ¿como iba él a ser un yōkai?No era posible que eso fuera verdad.

-¡Mientes! -le acusó Naruto- ¡Estás mintiendo!

Neji suspiró.

-¿Entonces puedes explicarme lo ocurrido cuando besaste a Hinata-sama?

Naruto calló, apretando los dientes enfadado.

-¿Cómo es eso posible, nii-san? -preguntó Hinata, sufriendo al ver a Naruto tan consternado-.

-Fácil -dijo cruzándose de brazos- En este monte viven miles de yōkai desde hace cientos de años, lo que sucede es que hay algunos que pueden adoptar una forma completamente humana como los kitsunes -dijo afilando la mirada sobre Naruto- Alguno de tus padres debió ser un kitsune, por eso el poder espiritual de Hinata-sama te repele de ella, porque eres un semi-yōkai.

-Pero Nejinii-san, los padres de Naruto-kun...

-Están muertos, lo sé, ¿quien sabe? Tal vez su madre se comió a su padre -dijo un poco burlón-.

En ese instante Naruto se acercó a gran velocidad y golpeó a Neji lanzándolo contra un árbol. Hinata vio aquello horrorizada.

-¡No vuelvas a decir algo así sobre mis padres! -gritó él, enfurecido-.

-N-Naruto-kun, por favor... -musitó ella tratando de calmarlo-.

-¿¡O qué!? -desafió Neji levantándose- ¿Me matarás?

-Nejinii-san, para por favor -trató de detenerlo-.

Naruto gruñó, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos y se estaba enfureciendo aún más.

-¿Qué pasa Uzumaki? ¿Te da rabia? -dijo con mofa Neji-.

-¡Para por favor! -rogó Hinata a su primo, observando como Naruto estaba preparado para abalanzarse sobre él-.

Fue en apenas unos instantes que Naruto no soportó la ira que le invadía y se acercó, veloz, a Neji, agarrándolo de la camisa con fuerza, y lo alzó sin problema alguno por encima de su cabeza. Neji se aferró a las manos de Naruto, tratando de soltarse, sin éxito.

-Tú lo has querido -dijo Neji alzando la mano contra Naruto, lanzando desde esta, un potente haz de luz verde, arrojando a Naruto contra el suelo- Un yōkai a medias no debería enfrentarse a un sacerdote al servicio de Kami-sama.

Así se acercó para darle el golpe de gracia a Naruto, pero en ese momento Hinata corrió hasta él y lo empujó alejándole de él.

-¡No! -gritó interponiéndose entre Neji y Naruto con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas- ¡No te lo permitiré!

Neji la miró con sorpresa.

-Pero Hinata-sama, él es un yōkai -contraatacó Neji-.

-¡Él no es un yōkai y aunque lo sea a medias, no es malvado!

-¡Él me atacó! -gruñó Neji-.

-¡Tú le provocaste! -acusó ella-.

Neji frunció el ceño, molesto por la terquedad de Hinata.

-No me lo haga repetir Hinata-sama, apártese -ordenó él encarándola-.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, la idea de enfrentarse a Neji era de lo más descabellada, pero él pretendía acabar con Naruto, y ella no permitiría eso.

-S-si pretendes hacer daño a Naruto-kun, t-tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver -dijo mirándole con decisión, adoptando posición de combate-.

Neji la miró con el ceño fruncido. Hinata era la heredera del clan y futura maestra del templo, su orden era absoluta y no podría desafiarla sobre este tema, así que chistó y le dio la espalda.

-La decisión es suya pues -admitió derrotado, marchándose-.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, respirando despacio, tratando de calmarse, notando como esa energía que lo envolvió hace un momento se desvanecía sin más. Alzó la mirada y miró a Hinata de espaldas a él, temblando.

-Hinata... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó él preocupado al verla así-.

Hinata se desmoronó cayendo sobre sus rodillas, jadeando suavemente. La tensión que había sentido al enfrentarse finalmente a su primo, fue demasiado para ella. Ella nunca se había enfrentado a alguien pero su deseo por proteger a Naruto consiguió que se impusiera a sus miedos y dudas y actuara como ella deseaba.

Al no obtener respuesta de ella, Naruto se levantó y se puso frente a Hinata.

-Hinata... -susurró sorprendido al verla llorar-.

Las lágrimas de Hinata caían al suelo tras deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras ella trataba de impedirlo, mordiendo sus labios suavemente para no sollozar.

-P-perdóname Naruto-kun... -sollozó- Todo ha sido culpa mía, es culpa mía que todo esto haya pasado... -tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas- Si tan solo no te hubieses acercado a mi y yo no te hubiese dejado...

Naruto la acalló abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho, Hinata se aferró con las manos a su espalda, agarrando la tela de su chaqueta mientras lloraba.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Hinata -la tranquilizó acariciando su largo cabello negro- Pero hay algo que no entiendo...

Hinata se secó las lágrimas, ya mas tranquila y le miró.

-¿Qué a sido ese poder? ¿Cómo es posible que mi madre fuera un yōkai?

Ella miró abajo y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Si Nejinii-san está en lo cierto y tu madre era un kitsune... -susurró, entonces volvió a mirar a Naruto- L-los kitsune son espíritus protectores de los bosques con la habilidad de convertirse en humanos, normalmente en una bella mujer y se acercan a los humanos para procrear -explicó ella sonrojada-.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi madre era originalmente un zorro que se transformó en mujer y entonces conoció a mi padre?

Hinata asintió.

-Y-y ese poder... Posiblemente el besarnos provocó que t-tu parte de sangre de yōkai se despertara haciendo que ahora seas capaz de usar las habilidades que te otorga tu mitad de yōkai -explicó- Lo siento...

Naruto sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Está bien, deja de disculparte, no has hecho nada por lo que debas hacerlo -dijo él acariciando su mejilla-.

Hinata se puso completamente roja ante aquel gesto y él se levantó del suelo.

-Ya es tarde, Ero-sennin tiene que estar preocupado -se excusó- Ya nos veremos -se despidió con una sonrisa-.

-Sí... Cuídate N-Naruto-kun -se despidió ella-.

Así Naruto se fue corriendo, tranquilo, sabiendo que Neji seguía cerca esperando a Hinata. Naruto sentía su cuerpo más ligero que antes y a su nariz llegaban muchos olores, más que antes. Sus sentidos se había agudizado y su cuerpo se había fortalecido.

Al llegar a la ciudad comenzó a caminar de nuevo, fue a casa y lo que halló le hizo sonreír con ganas.

Al entrar escuchó como su abuelo hablaba con alguien y cuando pasó al salon sonrió ampliamente al ver a su abuela, Tsunade, sentada en un sillón bebiendo sake junto a su abuelo.

-¡Abuela Tsunade! -exclamó contento al verla-.

-¡Naruto! -dijo jovial al verlo- ¡Que grande estás, pequeño mocoso!

Tsunade se levantó del sillón y abrazó a su nieto apretándolo contra sus enormes pechos, casi ahogándolo. Su abuela era la doctora jefa del hospital de la ciudad, una mujer con un gran carácter pero de gran corazón, y según su abuelo, y cualquier hombre, con unos grandes pechos, a pesar de tener 50 años, la bella mujer no aparentaba tener más de 25 años de edad.

-¿Cómo has estado, Naruto? -preguntó con una sonrisa, tomando asiento otra vez-.

-Muy bien -respondió él sentándose en el sofá junto a su abuelo-.

-Ya me contó Jiraiya que estás detrás de una preciosa jovencita -dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, guiñándole un ojo- ¿De quien se trata?

Naruto se sonrojó, más sabía de sobra que no esquivaría la pregunta de su abuela por mucho que lo intentara, así que simplemente contestó un poco avergonzado.

-Hyuuga Hinata -dijo avergonzado-.

La expresión de Tsunade cambió completamente, golpeando con fuerza el vaso de chupito contra la mesita, haciendo que ambos hombres se estremeciesen un tanto intimidados.

-¿Hyuuga? -preguntó mirando a Naruto enfadada- ¿Estás enamorado de una Hyuuga?

Naruto sintió que en cualquier momento su abuela le daría una paliza sin contemplaciones.

-T-tanto como enamorado, enamorado... Bueno, no creo que esté enamorado, pero sí que me gusta mucho...

Tsunade gruñó con disgusto. Naruto no lograba comprender el porque de su mal humor.

-¿Qué tiene de malo en que Hinata sea una Hyuuga? -se atrevió a preguntar- Ya sé que es muy difícil dado que ella es la futura maestra y cabeza del clan pero...

-¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! -le gritó la mujer con enfado, estaba realmente molesta-.

Naruto calló, era lo mejor. Dejó que Tsunade se bebiera otros siete chupitos de sake antes de preguntar algo más.

-Mi madre... -musito atrayendo la atención de ambos adultos- ¿Mi madre era un kitsune?

El silencio que se hizo en la sala fue casi espectral. Ambos adultos se miraron y después miraron a Naruto.

-¿De qué estás hablando Naruto? -preguntó sorprendido Jiraiya-.

Naruto suspiró.

-Hoy he descubierto, a las malas, que tengo sangre de yōkai, y teniendo en cuenta que vosotros dos sois humanos, me parece lógico que mi mitad de yōkai venga de parte de mi madre -explicó él-.

Tsunade chistó con desgana y Jiraiya suspiró.

-Supongo que era inevitable -dijo Jiraiya con una suave sonrisa- No pongas esa cara y explícale todo, Tsunade, tú mejor que nadie sabe todo cuanto pasó.

-Está bien -accedió, miró a Naruto- Tu padre conoció a tu madre cuando tenía justo tu edad, en el bosque, a Minato le encantaba perderse por los naturales bosques del monte Yamahito y allí la conoció -tomando más sake- Tu padre se enamoró al momento del cabello rojo de tu madre y comenzó a ir a verla todos los días durante 3 años, cuando cumplió los 19 se independizó y se fue a vivir con ella, fue en ese nuevo periodo en el que descubrió que Kushina era un kitsune, pero a tu padre no le importó, aunque ella fuera un zorro él estaba enamorado de ella y ya no le importaba nada.

Naruto escuchaba con atención la historia, sin perderse detalle.

-Fue, a los 21 años, cuando te tuvieron a ti, Minato no podía ser más feliz de ver que su hijo tenia tres lineas en las mejillas, señal inequívoca de que era hijo suyo y de Kushina -prosiguió su abuelo Jiraiya-.

-Ambos murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía 3 años, ¿no? -preguntó Naruto-.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó! -gritó furiosa Tsunade, ya un poco borracha-.

Naruto la miró con sorpresa.

-Eso es lo que te contamos cuando eras pequeño, pero la verdad es que no murieron en un simple accidente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó confuso Naruto-.

Tsunade dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa y le miró enfadada.

-¡Ellos murieron a manos de la que era la actual maestra del clan Hyuuga!

Naruto sintió su mundo hacerse pedazos, su estómago se hizo un enorme nudo y a penas pasaba aire por sus pulmones.

-¿Qué...? -musitó completamente consternado- ¿Qué has dicho...?

_Continuará..._


	7. Capítulo 7 - Rencor

_¡Por fin el tan esperado 7º capítulo! Últimamente he estado liado intentando encontrar un trabajo aunque bueno, así es España, ojalá surja algo pronto.  
_

_ Volviendo al fic... ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Me he quedado pasmado con la de comentarios que me escribís en cada capitulo y eso me a hecho centrarme y si todo marcha bien tengo programado subir un capítulo todas las semanas, ya os diré el día. _

_ De nuevo muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que me sigáis como habéis hecho hasta ahora, y que disfrutéis de este capítulo que es un poco más largo que los anteriores, sois los mejores._

_**Capítulo 7 – Rencor**_

-¿Qué...? -musitó completamente consternado- ¿Qué has dicho...?

Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, sus padres habían muerto a manos de una Hyuuga, de una Hyuuga como Hinata. En ese momento alzó la mirada hacia a su abuela.

-Por favor -dijo con voz ronca, aguantando las ganas de llorar- Dime que es mentira -rogó un poco desesperado-.

Tsunade bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, dolida por la expresión de su nieto.

-Es la verdad, Naruto... Yo no bromearía con algo así.

Miles de emociones se habían juntado en el interior de Naruto. Se sentía triste, dolido, furioso, traicionado y muchas cosas más a la vez.

-Naruto... -llamó suavemente Jiraiya, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro- ¿Estás bien?

Naruto no lo soportó más, se levantó del sofá y arrancó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo. Salió a la calle y corrió por las solitarias calles nocturnas sin detenerse, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, jadeando, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Ese, sin duda, había sido el peor día que recordaba porque, a pesar de haber podido besar a Hinata, había descubierto que no puede volver a besarla porque es semi-yōkai y podría matarlo sin querer, y además de descubrir que su madre era un kitsune, encima se entera de que una Hyuuga fue quien mató a sus padres.

El rencor lo estaba invadiendo y ya solo sollozaba por la rabia. Fue en ese momento que sintió un olor familiar detrás de él y se giró a ver quien era.

-Sa... suke... -musitó sorprendido-.

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, pero sorprendido.

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Naruto se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con la mano. Nunca soportó que Sasuke lo viera en un estado de debilidad.

-No estoy llorando, es que se me secaron los ojos, eso es todo -se excusó pobremente el Uzumaki-.

Sasuke bufó sin creerse una palabra.

-Lo que tú digas, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

En ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente de la tienda de 24 horas que hay cerca de casa de Sasuke. Su frenética huida le había llevado a recorrer media ciudad, suspiró.

-Digamos que he tenido un día demasiado ajetreado -respondió cansado-.

Sasuke lo miró y ladeó la cabeza un poco para después soltar un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa? Allí podrás contarme todo con más tranquilidad -ofreció el moreno dándole la espalda a su amigo- Si quieres, claro.

Naruto lo miró durante un momento, para entonces esbozar una sonrisa suave.

-Claro -accedió-.

Así ambos chicos se fueron en silencio, en un rato ya estaban en casa de Sasuke.

-Itachi ya está durmiendo, así que no hagas mucho ruido -advirtió Sasuke dejándole entrar-.

Naruto se limitó a asentir. Sasuke podía notar claramente que Naruto no se encontraba bien a nivel emocional, nada bien. Subieron a la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto se dejó caer en la cama, cansado, Sasuke se acercó a él dándole el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Deberías llamar a casa para avisar de que te vas a quedar aquí -aconsejó dándole un trago a la lata de refresco que acababa de comprar- No deberías hacer que tu abuelo se preocupe.

Naruto se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo recordando la cara de preocupación de sus abuelos justo antes de que se fuera corriendo, había sido muy egoísta, ellos no tenían la culpa de que sea un inmaduro que no puede controlarse.

-Sí, gracias -respondió tomando el teléfono que le ofrecía-.

Llamó a su abuelo y le dijo que se quedaría en casa de Sasuke a dormir.

**-Está bien **-respondió Jiraiya desde el otro lado de la linea- **Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?**

-Si, estoy bien, solo necesitaba despejarme -se mordió el labio y apretó las manos- Lo siento mucho Ero-sennin, he sido un estúpido...

-**No pasa nada, Naruto, se cuando necesitas un respiro **-le tranquilizó- **De todas formas si que te voy a pedir algo.**

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Naruto, curioso-.

-**Ya bien sea mañana o pasado ve a ver a Tsunade, está muy afectada por la forma en que te dijo todo aquello **-pidió él con voz suave- **Está realmente arrepentida y me ha pedido que te lo diga.**

-Está bien, iré mañana después del instituto -accedió Naruto-.

-**Vale, que descanses.**

-Tú también, hasta mañana -y colgó-.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto y este suspiró.

-Soy un idiota -dijo Naruto arrepentido-.

-Dime algo que no sepa -dijo su amigo mofándose un poco-.

-Mamón -bufó el otro con molestia-.

-Vamos no te piques -dijo Sasuke sonriendo y tumbándose en la cama- Ahora, ¿me contarás que te tiene tan abatido?

Naruto miró a un punto vacío de la habitación, pensando en como decirle a Sasuke que es un medio-yōkai, él es un chico serio, no se creería que él es un kitsune.

-Venga, suéltalo -lo incitó el otro, aburrido de esperar-.

-No me creerás -bufó Naruto-.

-Eso no lo sabes, ¿acaso no soy tu mejor amigo? -insistió Sasuke-.

Naruto le miró durante unos instantes y suspiró.

-Está bien.

Así Naruto le relató todo lo ocurrido con Hinata, la pelea con Neji, sus sentidos de yōkai despertados y sobre la conversación que tuvo con sus abuelos. Sasuke calló y escuchó hasta el final, dejando que Naruto se desahogara sin interrumpirle. Una vez terminó, él guardó silencio y repasó todos los sucesos en su mente.

-Así que eres un semi- yōkai... -musitó Sasuke pensativo-.

Naruto asintió y guardó silencio durante unos instantes antes de preguntar.

-¿Te da miedo?

-¿Debería tener miedo? -contraatacó Sasuke-.

Naruto bajó la cabeza.

-Pero ataqué a Neji... -dijo inseguro-.

-Es un estúpido, él solo se lo buscó -dijo Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa-.

-¿Pero no te hace sentir raro? Soy un medio-yōkai...

-Por mi como si eres mitad nutria Naruto, eres mi amigo y siempre lo has sido, aunque seas tan dobe -dijo con una sonrisita socarrona-.

-No se si intentas consolarme o burlarte de mi -bufó Naruto, Sasuke tiene sin duda el don natural de fastidiar a su amigo-.

-Tú mismo, pero es la verdad -al ver que su amigo seguía estando inseguro, suspiró- ¿Recuerdas a mi gato?

-Ah, ¿Tama? Sí, me acuerdo de él, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-Normal, se a convertido en un Nekomata, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo fuera.

Naruto casi se cae de la impresión.

-¿C-cómo? -susurró sorprendido-.

-En nuestra familia los gatos siempre han sido el símbolo que representa a nuestro clan, a parte del pai-pai rojo y blanco, claro -aclaró este- Y en especial se debe a que nuestros gatos siempre se han convertido en nekomatas, gatos con dos colas y poderes sobrenaturales.

Naruto se sorprendió ante aquella información.

-¿Por qué sucede eso? No todos los gatos se convierten en nekomatas...

-Sencillo, hay animales que traen de por si energía negativa como las arañas y las serpientes -explicó- Alrededor de nuestra casa siempre han habido muchas serpientes, pero los gatos evitan que entren porque se las comen.

-¿Vuestros gatos se alimentan de serpientes? -dijo sorprendido Naruto-.

-Exacto, es una tradición de mi familia entregarle a cada hijo un gato y entrenarlos para que cacen serpientes, convirtiéndolos de esta forma en nekomatas al absorber la energía negativa de estas.

-¿Con qué propósito hacéis eso? -preguntó confuso Naruto-.

-Eso ya te lo enseñaré otro día, ahora no me cambies de tema -suspiró este mirándole- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Hinata?

Naruto desvió la mirada con rabia, no sabía que sentir, Hinata iba a convertirse en lo mismo que fue la mujer que mató a sus padres.

-No lo sé, la verdad -admitió Naruto, cansado-.

Sasuke se levantó y le pasó a Naruto uno de sus pijamas que siempre tiene en casa de Sasuke y este se lo puso.

-Vamos a dormir, es tarde y estás reventado, mañana pensarás con la cabeza fría, si es que piensas alguna vez -se mofó con una sonrisa irritante-.

-Vete a la mierda -dijo Naruto riendo un poco lanzándole una almohada a Sasuke, acertándole en la cara- Cien puntos -se rió el Uzumaki divertido-.

-Usuratonkachi -dijo el otro con una sonrisa desafiante y le lanzó la almohada a su amigo-.

-Fallaste -dijo el rubio esquivándola-.

En ese momento Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Naruto y levantó otra almohada para atizarle pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió e Itachi se asomó con el fino pelo largo y negro suelto y con un pijama negro.

-Chicos, me parece genial que os llevéis tan bien pero mañana tengo examen en la facultad -dijo con voz amable, como siempre, se fijó entonces, en como su hermano estaba sobre Naruto- Perdón por interrumpiros -dijo soltando una risita suave cerrando la puerta-.

Sasuke se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario de su hermano mayor.

-¡Itachi, idiota! -le exclamó su hermano pequeño-.

Todo cuanto se escuchó fue la risa divertida de Itachi y el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse. Sasuke bufó y miró a su amigo, quien estaba claramente confuso, Naruto no se había enterado de que iba eso y Sasuke chistó frustrado.

-¿Qué quería decir Itachi? -preguntó sin aguantarse la curiosidad-.

-Nada, tan solo olvídalo -bufó el moreno-.

-Vale -coincidió el otro sin poner más pegas-.

Sasuke se agachó y escondió la cara contra el pecho de Naruto aferrándose a su ropa. Naruto lo miró sorprendido durante un rato hasta que este levantó la vista.

-Vamos a dormir, es tarde -dijo Sasuke levantándose de encima de su amigo-.

-Vale -dijo él en respuesta, sacando la cama de debajo de la de Sasuke que siempre usa para dormir-.

Así Sasuke apagó la luz y ambos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente pasaron por casa de Naruto para que se pusiera su uniforme y marcharon sin más al instituto. Fue a mitad de camino,cuando se cruzaron con las chicas, Naruto no sabía que hacer, no quería ni verla ahora mismo, sin embargó una suave voz llamó su atención.

-B buenos días Naruto-kun -saludó ella con una sonrisa-.

Naruto se mordió el labio.

-Buenos días -dijo con sequedad pasando rápido junto a ellas-.

Hinata no comprendió el comportamiento de Naruto y sus amigas protestaron ante aquella reacción tan poco habitual en él.

-Naruto-kun... -susurró ella al ver la espalda de él alejarse-.

Hinata no lograba comprender el comportamiento de Naruto. Durante todo el día evitó su compañía más que lo necesario y lo peor es que ese comportamiento se mantuvo durante dos días seguidos y Hinata ya no sabía que hacer.

-Tienes que hablar con él, Hinata -insistió Ino-.

-Es verdad, no es normal en él comportarse así -coincidió Sakura-.

Hinata agachó la cabeza.

-¿Y q-qué puedo hacer yo? -suspiró desanimada- Al f-fin y al c-cabo no soy nada de él...

En ese momento Ten-ten dio una fuerte palmada llamando la atención de sus amigas y sobresaltando a Hinata.

-¿No ves que esto no es normal? ¡Hace unos días parecía tener ojos solo para ti y ahora de pronto no te quiere ni ver! -regañó ella ante la inocencia de su amiga- Si no te plantas ahora no solo perderás la oportunidad de llegar a ser algo suyo, si no que ni siquiera serás su amiga.

Hinata agachó la cabeza y agarró el borde de su falda apretando los puños.

-Hablaré c-con él -accedió ella-.

Sus amigas suspiraron más aliviadas ante la determinación de la tímida Hinata.

Después del instituto, Hinata esperó en la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos Naruto pasó junto a ella acompañado de Sasuke.

-N-Naruto-kun -llamó muy suavemente-.

Naruto simplemente la ignoró con la idea de excusarse con que no la había oído. Hinata aguantó las ganas de llorar al ver esa reacción en Naruto, corrió tras él y se aferró a su camisa con ambas manos.

-Escúchame por favor -rogó- Por favor Naruto-kun...

Naruto sintió un nudo en el estómago al notar como se aferraba a su espalda. Estaba confuso, no sabía que hacer y no quería hacerla sufrir de todas formas.

Sasuke la miró y de algún modo empatizó con ella.

-Ve con ella Naruto -le aconsejó- Vosotros necesitáis hablar.

Naruto suspiró.

-Está bien -accedió- Vamos al parque, a esta hora está vacío

-V-vale -asintió ella y miró a Sasuke- G-gracias, Sasuke-kun -agradeció con una suave sonrisa y se fue con Naruto-.

Sasuke se limitó a chistar con molestia y se fue a su casa.

Llegaron al parque que había cerca del instituto, a penas habían unas pocas personas en los bancos, Hinata se sentó en un columpio y Naruto se apoyó en un árbol que había justo al lado. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Hinata consiguió empezar.

-Naruto-kun, ¿tú me odias? -preguntó con voz suave, mirando al suelo-.

Naruto la miró durante unos instantes.

-Sí -admitió mirando hacia el cielo-.

Hinata sintió su corazón encogerse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿P-por qué...? -susurró con la voz quebrada-.

Naruto la miró durante unos instantes pensando su respuesta.

_Continuará..._


End file.
